


Déperdition

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Series: Original singing inspiration [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Love, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On était bien ensemble, mais tout a changé, rien ne peut durer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déperdition

On était bien ensemble

Mais tout a changé, rien ne peut durer

Chacun a ses croyances, chacun a sa fierté

On a perdu ce qui nous rassemble

Rien n'est à récupérer de notre amour

Alors on se désassemble

Pour toujours

...

Sur le coup on se sent mieux

Mais n'est-on pas mieux à deux ?

Soudain on doute

On voudrait se retrouver

On voudrait de nouveau s'aimer

Retrouver nos routes

Plein de hâte

...

C'est là qu'on apprend le drame

Pas un homme, pas une femme

Quelque chose qui rend malade

Qui prend la vie

Comme la vie elle même le prit

Sombre promenade

Triste balade

...

Avec le temps on aurait voulu réparer

Seulement on n'en a plus la possibilité

Alors on reste avec nos regrets

On reste à se demander pourquoi

On ferait n'importe quoi

Mais tout reste coi

Inchangé

...

La mémoire peut être un sublime cadeau

C'est aussi le pire des fléaux

Vivre avec des souvenirs

Qui n'ont aucune chance de revivre

Parce que l'absent ne peut revenir

Qu'il ne peut plus vivre

Inéluctablement

...

N'est-ce pas déjà assez difficile ?

Qu'on enrage, qu'on reste tranquille

La douleur reste présente

Bourdonnante

Tout au fond du cœur

Comme une nouvelle âme sœur

Morbide


End file.
